Creepy pasta: Pokemon: lost episode: Cursed Region
by JazzylovesIzzy
Summary: Here is my 3rd Creepy pasta story.


Were you a kid born in the 90's? well if you were, you should remember that TV shows in the 90's were good. I can name allot of them that I grew up with. Like; Magic school bus, Big comfy couch, Fresh prince of belair, Arthur, Bananas in Pajamas, Cat dog, Dragon tales and other cartoons from the 90's. But one of them was my favorite cartoon TV show was Pokemon, it was a cartoon show that was made in Japan in 1997, however in 1998 the USA dubbed Pokemon in English for people in the USA to watch Pokemon in English so they do not get too confused with the Japanese version of the TV show. Pokemon was the best show I grew up with; from the Indigo league all the way to the newest Pokemon series that they have today, I was waiting for the new season of Pokemon to come out in 2016 which was last year. I went to the movie store which was not too far from my convenience store that I lived not too far from there, I was looking for a DVD to watch as I looked through the DVD's I found the DVD shelf which had all of the Pokemon series that they have on DVD so far, then I notice a blank DVD cover which was odd, I picked up the blank DVD. It had a picture of pikachu at the front, I smiled because pikachu was my favorite character in the show because he always travels with Ash.

But I notice the writing on the DVD was in Japanese, the writing it was this "ポケモン：失われたエピソード：呪われた地域" I don't know Japanese very well but at least I am trying to learn it, I brought the DVD to the cashier and he said "Are you sure you are wanting to buy this DVD? because this was returned the other day by a angry mother with her crying kid, she was yelling and screaming non-stop at me and I was shocked when she said the DVD was scaring her kid." I reply back with "I'll take it, I have to see what this DVD is like scary or not first." since me and the man in the cashier have not seen the DVD, we were not so sure on what this DVD could be about, after I bought the DVD and I went home to translate the Japanese online and in Japanese the words said "Pokemon: Ushinawareta episōdo: Norowareta chiik" which in English it means "Pokemon: Lost episode: cursed region." I was shocked but was wondering about this DVD, I never have seen a episode titled like that before but I thought of it was a new episode from X and Y or even Sun and Moon. It was around 8 o'clock at night so I grabbed some popcorn and a orange fanta and I got myself set up on the couch, then I put the DVD which was one of these DVD that you burn movies and record stuff in my DVD player in the living room, the funny thing was there was no main menu to the DVD that I was about to watch.

As I sat down the ads came on, it took me a good second to notice that the ads were from YTV I have watched that channel when I got older because Pokemon was always playing in that channel. I smiled as the announcer came on and said "Coming up next: Pokemon on YTV." I was exciting to see a new episode of Pokemon, then the theme song came on and I notice that the theme song was from the Indigo league, I knew it must be one of the episodes of Pokemon from that series that I have already seen, however as the theme song was playing I notice that the screen was flickering as theme song played, I was about to eject the DVD to find out why it was flickering until the theme was over and the flickering stopped, and the episode started with the announcer saying "Our heroes, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock are on their way to Celadon city to get the rainbow badge. But what can be even better than getting lost in the woods?" I knew Ash and his friends usually would get lost in a forest once in every season or so maybe they get lost more than once, Misty who was angry said "Ash, why did you get us lost in the first place?" Ash who looked at Misty and replied with "Well I though taking a short cut will help us, get to Celadon city quicker." Brock who stopped in front of Ash, Pikachu and Misty to see a sign, it was pointing two directions. However the writing on the signs were in Japanese so yet again I was not able to know what it said "There are two directions, so I am not sure which path to take." Brock said as he was looking at which path they should take to get to Celadon city, Ash says that they should take the path on their right, then the title of the episode came on it says "Cursed Region." yeah I know like it said in the Japanese writing that I translated the words earlier.

I was getting a bad feeling about what was going to happen, so I decided to keep watching. Ash and his friends walked down the path where we see fog started to thick up good where Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty were still able to see where they are going, but they can not see what they were walking on. There was music from Silent Hill playing in the background as Ash and his friends were walking down the path where they hope to be at Celadon city, then the screen faded into black. I was going to eject the DVD to wonder if there was something wrong when red blood words appear "The eyes of the wicked." it said "The screams of the fallen." "What is this place?" "How did I get here?" and "Who am I?" then the screen went back to the episode of Pokemon where Ash and his friends were still lost in the woods but they were still on the path where the mist was still thick as ice "Where are we Brock?" Ash asked, Brock then replied with "I am not sure Ash, but I hope we get out of here soon." then Misty looks up to see a path leading them to somewhere, they started walking down that path when the screen cuts to Jessie, James and Meowth. They were all in the thick fog watching as Ash and his friends walk down the path, they followed the path where we see James's facial expression, he looked depressed like a man about to hang himself. Meowth said "We have no idea where we are guys, sticking to this path would be the best option for now." as they walked more onto the path Jessie looked to see dead bodies on the side of the path.

I was disgusted to see dead bodies of humans and Pokemon hanging from trees and even blood on the bark of the tree and bushes, I felt like I was going to be sick but I wasn't well not now anyway "I had a dream of this place last night, or was it a nightmare?" James said as he then became s crazy that he did not remember anything "I don't remember my dream!" he said that made Jessie smacked him across his face "Shut the fuck up James, you could attract unwanted attention on us and get us all killed!" Jessie said in anger as they continued to walk down the path, then the camera cuts back to Ash and his friends where they found a town. I could see Ash's facial expression he was scared, Misty was also scared as well "Is this Celadon city?" Ash asked as Brock shook his head as if he was saying no, I then realized that I was not watching a normal episode of Pokemon. I can hear something in the background it was a whisper but it sounded more like a scream for help "I...I never been here before, but I think I heard the name of it." Misty replied as she stuttered in fear, the town Ash and his friends looked was more of a ghost town, there was no one around to tell them what is going on. So Ash and his friends decided to do a bit of exploring, "This is Silent Hill." Brock said "How do you know Brock?" Misty asked as she frowned "I heard that Silent Hill is a place, anyone who goes there has a 90 percent chance of living and even escaping." I knew that something was bound to happen at the next minute, then the camera cuts to two people who were in the shadows they were dressed up in lab coats, I knew it was not Jessie and James because the eye colors are different. I remember Cassidy with purple eyes and Butch with brown eyes, they were looking at Ash and his friends then the screen faded to black and then the show came on again within 10 seconds to seeing Jessie, James and Meowth entering Silent Hill.

"This region I heard is cursed." Jessie's words said, I can see that Jessie was more scared and nervous than Meowth and James, I then was like wait, Jessie is usually not scared in this show, in fact she wasn't that scared at all in this season when Ash was maturing. As team rocket go more into Silent Hill they spotted Ash and his friends splitting up, they were checking out the place and I knew something was about to happen. The screen then said 20 minutes later. Ash and his friends were back together when they entered an abandon school, they knew something was not right. They walked around the school as Jessie, James and Meowth went in the school 5 minutes later "We need to get that fucking Pikachu, and I know just how to do it." Jessie smiled wicked as she and James with Meowth went in the washroom, then they looked in one of the stalls to see realistic blood on the toilet and even in and on the floor. I then felt sick as I ended up vomiting in a plastic bag that I have with me, Jessie and James were feeling like they were both going to be sick while Meowth screams bloody murder. Then the next scene as the screens cuts to Ash and his friends enter back down the first floor to see Jessie, James and Meowth. Then their motto began.

As they did their motto the screen flickered again but this time it flickered as the screen went to static for 15 seconds then the TV came back on along with the episode came back on, Jessie and James demanded Ash for his Pikachu as he saw that Brock and Misty were no where around him, Ash refused to give Pikachu as team rocket disappeared, then Pikachu was taken by James who sleekly grabbed him and put him in a masterball where Pikachu was trapped "Now your Pikachu is mine you little fucker." James laughed as Jessie then started punching and kicking Ash, you can see Ash being beaten up by a team rocket member who is a female. I can see the look on Jessie's eyes, as she looked at Meowth, she tells Meowth to take Pikachu who is in the masterball to the boss. And some of you who do not know who the boss of team rocket, the boss's name is Giovanni. James who has got Misty and started to beat her up along with Jessie who then knocked out Ash, James who knocked out Misty they took them to a room. Ash and Misty woke up for several hours of being out. They were naked as Jessie who had hungry eyes as if she was on a prowl for sex like a lioness or a wolf or any other animal in heat. You can see that James was planing on rapping Misty while Jessie was planning on rapping Ash, as the rape of the two heroes went on for some time, the screen faded to black as Butch turned on the light, to a severance camera room where Cassidy was in and she has tied Brock to the wall, he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Butch said "Cassidy, look at this footage, it looks like two people were rapped not too long ago." Cassidy and Butch watched the footage of Jessie and James, they were both rapping Misty and Ash. But there was no sighting of Meowth or Pikachu, Ash was screaming in pain as you can actually see Jessie rapping Ash for oral sex, she said "Shut the fuck up you little Pokemon master retard, or I will kick your balls." that was what Jessie said before she grabbed Ash's dick and rips it off with a knife, with Misty James was being rough with her while he was rapping Misty, you can hear that Misty was crying it was actual crying as if the actress for the English dub of Misty was crying "Stop crying bitch, you are not a fucking baby!" James yelled at the top of his lungs as he took a gun and shoot Misty at least 6 times before he realized that Misty was dead, he began to throw Misty's dead body out of the roof as Jessie drags Ash into a room where Jessie started stabbing Ash to death with a knife, after she made sure Ash was dead she grabbed a lighter and set his body on fire for a good 20 seconds before Jessie called out her Arbok to use acid attack to melt Ash's burned corpse. Cassidy was smiling as she grabbed a set of gloves that are like Freddy Kruger from the "Nightmare on Elm street" series, Cassidy was smiling evilly as she pulled out a try of food, but however there was a doll that look exactly like Brock and I knew it was a voodoo doll of Brock.

"You need to know that I am not just Cassidy, I am a Cassidy with Freddy Kruger claws." I was then scared of Cassidy with those claws, because I remember watching "Nightmare on Elm street" when I was around 5 or 6 and I was scared of Freddy Kruger since and I never like him, Cassidy used Kruger's claws to tear up the voodoo doll as we see that Brock was being disemboweled, then Cassidy started to pick up Brock's organs and feeding them to him as Butch begins to faint in horror as Cassidy who had a strong stomach was able to handle more graphic things, Brock was force to ear his own organs as Cassidy begins to talk to him "You should eat like big boys do Brock, I am not a fucking slut like that whore bitch named Jessie and her fucking douche bag James." Brock then started crying, it was actual crying like if the actor for Brock was crying, Cassidy pulled Brock into a hug as Cassidy scratches Brock's back as he screamed in pain. Then Cassidy who was done feeding Brock his own organs started to stab Brock with his Freddy Kruger claws, after at least 11 stabs Brock was dead and Jessie along with James and Meowth appeared, Butch and Cassidy did their motto and the screen flickered again, but with this time I can hear Freddy Kruger's evil laugh in the background as the screen flickered, after Cassidy and Butch's motto ended the screen stopped flickering.

Jessie pulls out her gun and shoots Cassidy on the chest, she fell to the ground dead as Butch stabs Jessie to death, then all of a sudden there was a monster from Silent Hill, he shoots Butch at least 5 times and even rips James in half and that was when the show ended with the end credits rolled, then the screen went black and then it cut to static. I ejected the DVD and I put it back in the DVD case with the picture of Pikachu on it, I was scared of that episode of Pokemon, I could not sleep that night until I fell asleep around 4 am at night. The next day I emailed the people in Japan who made Pokemon and told them about the episode I saw that scared me, but they did not know what I was talking about so I emailed them again 2 weeks later with 2 screenshots from the episode that I watched the same one again to get screenshots, then they replied in the mail saying in Japanese that I did not understand until I translated the language it said.

* * *

Dear Mr

Thank you for contacting us, we were so surprised that you picked up a DVD that had the lost episode of Pokemon, we were not sure how it happened but we advised you not to release the DVD episode to the public as we do not want any Pokemon fans to be scared or even stop watching the show because if that happens then the show Pokemon will no longer be on TV and they will not even make more episodes of the show, what you can do is burn the DVD, smash it or destroy it in any other way, and by the way thanks for sending screenshots of this episode that you saw. This is great proof of what you saw and what you did not like about it.

* * *

After a month passed and I looked at all of my DVD box sets of Pokemon movies and seasons, I still have the lost episode of Pokemon on DVD. But I have never watched it since that day, I am still scared of that episode where we see a Freddy Kruger reference of that episode of Pokemon that I watched, I never looked at team rocket the same not since that day and I warn you guys that if you see this DVD with Japanese writing and it says Pokemon: Lost episode: Cursed region, do not watch it or even buy the DVD or rent it because you will not be sleeping well for a whole month.


End file.
